Kaiserin,Beatrix Holtzer
Appearance [[Category:Kaizer-Kaze's OC's]][[Category:Characters]] '''Beatrix: '''A''' '''youthful woman with pink hair and red eyes. she is fairly tall and thin with a sizable bust, and fair skin . she normally wears an officers suit top with a large overcoat over her shoulders. she wheres a skirt and stockings with ankle high boots covering her lower half. she has several ribbons and bows in her hair with an officers hat on her head. her hair is done in two braids that wrap around her ears the remainder of it falling down her back. she has a long tail that matches her hair in color '''Sibylle:''' The Wolf that is almost always at Beatrix's side. she is larger than a horse with majestic blue eyes, a thick coat of brown and white fur. she is normally seen carrying her masters sword in her mouth. she has short claws and massive paws. Personality '''Beatrix:''' She is more often than not silent leaving one to try and figure out her stoic expression. when she dose speak she is shy and reserved. she also comes off a bit optimistic and Intrepid. she is often very secretive about herself and past. '''Sibylle: '''Because Beatrix tends to silent those that can under stand Sibylle will often wind up talking to her instead. she is a bit of Beatrix's opposite, but still takes a lot after her master. she as well will say nothing on their past this is assumed to be because of Beatrix's orders. she is loyal only to Beatrix and will never turn on her oldest friend and master. History No mater how you ask she will say no more than that Sibylle is her only friend and family, that they have been together since she was young. it seem as if her past is traumatic for her and that she wishes to forget it entirely, but she knows that she can never do that. Combat '''Beast Dancer''': A class of warrior that draws on the power of their beast and their inner animal. While they fight they seem to be dancing a savage dance that seamlessly merges beast and master in a wild samba that can tear enemies to shreds. * '''Release the beast:''' This skill causes the user to take on animal features similar to their beast companion. This also takes away the ability to use other abilities that are magical or physical except the dances below. * '''Dance of Courage:''' While they follow this dance pattern the duo fight like similar to a knight and his/her companion increasing their confidence and moral * '''Dance of Ferocity:''' This dance has the pair recklessly rush in and relentlessly attack the enemy with true savage prowess. The duo tend to work in tandem as if members of the same species it also establishes a berserk state. * '''Dance of the Moon:''' A slow calm and cool dance in which the pair invoke the power of the moon to amplify speed and cunning as then attack and retreat like shadows in the night, it also has the side of effect of obliterating any mind magic that causes one to lose control of themselves * '''Dance of the Sun:''' A fast paced fiery dance that invokes passion, the duo attack in sync to an unheard melody as they set upon the enemy as if they are nothing more than prey. the partners body temperatures increase during the dance providing burn damage. After a certain period of time. They can invoke the great cycle to burn their foes to ashes It also burns away mind magic of the darkness away destroying fear and despair * '''Dance of the Eclipse:''' The pair attack in a semi-random pattern as they lay into their enemy combining the best parts of the dances of the sun and moon. Their teamwork so perfect that most never last past their first steps. It also allows them to invoke the skill final howl Which is a sound based area effect that invokes both night and day magic '''Blitz Fencer:''' This class is a melee combatant that uses swords and storm magic to take down their enemies. they have few area of effect spells preferring to face opponents one a time but seldom have to take one large numbers. their blades are often infused with the power of a storm. they are often in light armor and tend to be seen using a one handed sword. * '''Feint:''' An attack with the purpose of provoking a reaction * '''Lunge:''' A thrust while extending the front leg by using a slight kicking motion and propelling the body forward with the back leg * '''Beat Attack:''' A continuous attack in which the user beats the opponents blade for control . * '''Disengage:''' A trick attack has the user attack in one direction before moving their blade down in a semi-circle to attack in a different direction. * '''Remise:''' A follow up attack to a missed or parried attack. * '''Parry:''' A basic defense technique. * '''Circle Parry:''' A parry where the sword is twisted in a circle to catch the opponent's blade and deflect it away. * '''Riposte:''' An attack that follows a successful parry * '''Counter Attack: '''A basic technique * '''Point in line:''' Extending the weapon and arm against an opponent, cutting of their attack with one of your own. Magic: (Coming when I can paste it) Images